Some Days
by lexus-k
Summary: Some days are just not normal. Some days are completely average. The other days are made for me.


_Author's note: I'm not-so inspired so this might take ages to finish, but I promised myself to write something everyday. Enjoy. Will probably contain a lot of parts from my roleplays with my friends._

The sun embraced the neighborhood warmly as the toons joyfully played football together. Two toons sat together on a bench, carefully observing the small group. It was a beautiful saturday weather, the sky being crystal clear as the golden star shone down. Suddenly, the ball flew in the direction of the yellow dog sitting on the bench, hitting him in the face. "Ow!" He took the ball and threw it back in a blue mouse's face. The mouse squeaked, then threw it to a green rabbit, who threw it to a red cat, who threw it to a pink duck, and so on... Until Lex took the ball and turned it into ash. "You're overpowered, you know that!" Semi screeched as Lexus' eyes flashed red, illuminating her face with a malevolent shade of red. Lex slightly grinned, revealing his sharp teeth and hissed. "Fffine..." His eyes turned back green and the evil look on his face disappeared. The toons that played football now sat in a circle, talking, seemingly sad. "Now look, you ruined the fun for them!" The yellow cat exclaimed. "And I wanted to play too..." Lex sighed at Semi's disappointment. He was supposed to take care of her and now she was sad. Everytime she would be down, something in Lex would just break, making him really upset. He always was like a father to her. He stood with a blank face, the only emotion visible being distress. Semi looked at him and a slight smile appeared on her face. She jumped on his back. "Let's just go home." Lex nodded. Before he walked away, he summoned a new ball for the group of toons and threw it at them. He waved and headed off silently. The toons looked at them in silence and when he went out of their sight, cheered at the fact that they could carelessly play again.

The rest of the day went by calmly. The eventide was falling already, slowly slipping the world into darkness, grasping it with the cold moonlight. The melancholic melody of nightfall drifted through the shadows, pulling the toons in a trance of tranquility. The soft fog coated the neighborhood, separating it from the disrupted souls, taking the harmonious twilight apart.  
Silence arrived shortly, taking everyone into dreamland.

-

The silky draperies in the living room calmly floated on the mild wind which flew in the house through the slightly open window.

Lex already woke up a few hours ago and sunk into the couch, lost in his own thoughts. His lush green eyes were glistening in the sunlight, eager for something to happen.  
The vibrant daylight peeked in, litting up his surroundings with a beautiful spectrum of golden colors. The small room was quite pleasant for the eye, as well as ears. A comfortable green couch sat in the middle in front of a TV. In front of the couch there was a coffee table. Behind the couch was a wide window, and on the left was a door with a moderately small window above it. On both sides of the window in the back were two bookshelves filled up entirely with mostly books. He had a few cooking books, some encyclopedias to read, and nearly all of the rest was just stories. In front of the window there was a small table 'connecting' the bookshelves. On it sat a radio, and a few CDs next to it labelled 'First Snow', 'Ethereal Dreams', and so on, which was just a few relaxing mixes to keep him calm. In the two corners of the room next to the TV were two candelabras, being the only source of light other than the sun. The flooring was just bright, birch planks. There were three rooms in his house; One was the guest room, in which Semi slept in, and the other was his own, personal bedroom with all kinds of stuff in it. The guest bedroom had two beds - One was a small, fancy blue one, and the other was the same, but yellow. The wallpaper was a lovely dark blue. Lex's bedroom had a green king-size bed, and the wallpapers were a peaceful green.

About 20 minutes already passed. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off, when he heard a muffled laugh coming from the guest room. He quietly stood up and peeked in unnoticed. It was a complete stranger, sitting there, talking to Semi like she was his friend.


End file.
